


Rebuilding a fantasy

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Laura wasn‘t born on a farm like him. Hell, she wasn‘t even from a small town. She was born and raised in fucking Boston, for god sake! He still hadn‘t figured out what she wanted with a redneck like him, even less what she wanted with a redneck like him on a farm, even when he wasn‘t counting in the danger that he put her in.





	Rebuilding a fantasy

Clint gritted his teeth while he looked at the house. It was old and already half rotten. Nothing that he couldn‘t fix, that wasn‘t it. He just doubted that he could do what Laura had asked him to do.

Objectively seen, it was a nice farm. A house with two stories and an attic that he could fix up to be another floor when needed. The blue color that the house once had could be barely made out anymore, too many years gone without proper care. The same for the roof and the porch. But at least the barn didn‘t seem to require much fixing, which surprised Clint the most. The barn hadn‘t been used even when _he_ had been a kid. Barney and Clint sometimes played hide and seek in there when Clint had been a small boy before their father started the drinking and it became a place with too many weapons in it.

God, he had hated it here. Couldn‘t she see what a dump that thing was?

„We could look for something else if we can‘t fix it.“, Laura said from behind him, leaning against his battered truck, looking gorgeous even in her maternity clothes. Clint sighed and shook his head.

„It‘s not that, darling. Just can‘t see… what you can see, I guess.“

Laura laughed and crooked her fingers. He went willingly and got a small kiss as a reward.

„What do you see?“, she asked, voice low, preventing Clint from turning around to look at the farm again. He settled for a shrug.

„Just an old house. It‘s not like there are that much memories. Well, no, there are. But I know that it‘s been a long, long time. It‘s just a dump for me now. The house is old, the barn probably even older, the next neighbors are a mile and a half away, and that‘s only their property, not their house. And we‘re not even talking about the next town. There are only fields here for the next miles, and those fields only end because the neighbor's fields are starting. I like to live like a hermit, but you…? And if there‘s an emergency, we would either have to drive to the town _after_ the next town for the hospital or we would have to wait for eternity for the cops or an ambulance to show up. And what happens when I‘m not here because of… work? Or my work decides to find you?“, he explained, hoped she got what he tried to say. She didn‘t know much about his work, only enough to know that it‘s dangerous. And even after four years with S.H.I.E.L.D., he didn‘t expect it to last and then he needed a new job. One, where he would make new enemies.

Laura wasn‘t born on a farm like him. Hell, she wasn‘t even from a small town. She was born and raised in fucking Boston, for god sake! He still hadn‘t figured out what she wanted with a redneck like him, even less what she wanted with a redneck like him on a farm, even when he wasn‘t counting in the danger that he put her in.

„Ask me what I see.“, she demanded, a smile on her lips. It would be useless to deny her.

„What do you see when you look at the house?“

„I see an old house that needs to be renovated. Well, more likely to be rebuilt, but otherwise, I see a house with enough space for a nice living room, enough space for at least four bedrooms, maybe even a home office for me and a nice big kitchen, which we could open up so it has a big dining space. A space where our little family can sit in the evening and eat. Maybe we can even invite friends and the space will be even big enough to have a nice family Thanksgiving with my family. We can pretend we like them and they can pretend they like us. And I see a barn where we can store a few things while you pretend to hide so that the little one can find you once she‘s old enough. I can see you cursing the attic while you‘re rebuilding it to be used as a playroom for the little one, and every other little one which might follow. I see fields to have picnics on. Fields that we can use to grow a bit of food on it, not enough that we never have to visit the town, but enough that we can eat fresh vegetables that you pretend to despise. There is enough space that you can shoot your arrows while I pretend to understand nothing about it just so you can explain it and I get to see how your face lits up. I see enough space for maybe two or three little kids, running around and laughing. I see only calmness that I can‘t have in a big city and I can see a space to grow old. And as you said there‘s no one except your boss who knows about this house and that your boss decided not to tell _his_ his boss about it until you‘re ready I don‘t see how anyone would ever find me here because I know you are careful.“

He swallowed. He had closed his eyes while Laura described everything. He wanted that. God, he wanted that so bad. He wanted the kids, to pretend to hide. He wanted the picnics and he wanted to grow his own food while Laura cursed the fields because they didn‘t do what they wanted.

Clint leaned forward, resting his head on her shoulder and a hand on her swollen belly.

„You… See yourself getting old here?“, he asked hesitantly. It was a really nice picture she had painted with her words. He felt her nodding.

„Yes. Well, as long as you‘re with me. Otherwise, who could I nag to repair things while pretending that I can‘t do it myself? Wouldn‘t be any fun when I have no one to nag.“, she said and then her voice got serious.

„I don‘t care if the next neighbors are out of our way. I don‘t care that we have to drive into the next town. I have you and soon I have another addition to our little family. I don‘t care if I‘m living here for it, in New York or in Moscow.“

He laughed, sounding a bit suffocated through his tears.

„No. You would care about Moscow. You hate the cold.“

She laughed, beautiful and bright. God, he couldn‘t really comprehend how much he loved her. 

He turned around again, looking at the farm again. Maybe, one day he could see it as the same heaven she saw. Until then he would do his damn best to fix it up. To mold the farm into her dream house and her perfect fantasy that she really seemed to want. And he would do everything to ensure that her fantasy would fulfill itself and would be perfect. She was his queen and if she wanted to farm to be her castle, he would do it. He would tell Agent Coulson that he rebuild the old farm from his family. He would even tell Director Fury about it, even if it only was to make sure Laura had the best protection that was out there. And when he’s going to quit at S.H.I.E.L.D. one day, then he could always put an arrow through them to prevent his secret finding it‘s way into the world.

He would get the farm up to its peak for his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Marvelbingo 2019](https://marvelbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
